Mr. Peanutbutter's Boos
Mr. Peanutbutter's Boos is the eighth episode of Season 5 of BoJack Horseman. It premiered with the rest of Season 5 on September 14, 2018. Synopsis At BoJack's 25th annual Halloween party, Pickles gets a crash course in Mr. Peanutbutter's romantic history -- and some advice from Diane. Plot The episode cuts back and fourth between Halloween of four different years - 1993, 2004, 2009, and 2018. 1993 Mr. Peanutbutter is inside the closet of his new home, dressed as a hippie. He goes outside where his wife Katrina, who’s dressed as Blossom, is, although here she is very cheerful and happily married to him. Katrina is excited to got to a real Hollywood party with him, but she makes him promise he won’t leave her alone. They arrive at BoJack's house. He has no idea who they are or what they’re doing here. Mr. Peanutbutter says he invited him to his Halloween party, but he told him he couldn’t because he was having one of his own - so Mr. Peanutbutter brought his party to BoJack's, much to his annoyance. As he tries to control the party guests, BoJack assigns Marv's new assistant, Princess Carolyn, to door duty. She takes this job with excitement, and asks if he has any candy to give Trick or treaters. He gives her the year's Emmy screeners. BoJack notices that the punch has been spiked, but he decides one drink won’t hurt. Mr. Peanutbutter is on the couch talking with two actors from "The X-Files", asking what happened to files A-W, when Katrina arrives. She’s upset he left her alone when she went to use the bathroom. Mr. Peanutbutter apologizes and says he got distracted by the fun party. He assures her he won’t leave her again, but he goes to talk to Erica, with the excuse she can’t talk to two people at once because of her split brain surgery. Katrina stands alone on BoJack's deck. Mr. Peanutbutter jumps out of the pool and goes to talk to her, saying the conga line leader led them all into the pool. An annoyed Katrina tells him she wants to leave, saying shes not having fun because she doesn’t know anyone at the party, but instead Mr. Peanutbutter makes her talk to BoJack, who leaves her too after realizing he needs a Halloween costume. Princess Carolyn puts a lampshade on BoJack’s head and tells him he’s a "one night stand". He thinks it’s hilarious and tells her she should be a producer, but she just laughs this off. Mr. Peanutbutter goes back to Katrina, telling her he got distracted by some guys with an Ouija board. A bitter Katrina tells him while he was gone, Ben Stein introduced her to Tim Allen, and they talked for ten minutes about how the government is using their money. She brings up that now that they are in a new tax bracket, maybe they should pay attention more to how the government is using their money. Mr. Peanutbutter is shocked that she learned all this from talking to Tim Allen for ten minutes, but Katrina angrily says he left her alone for an hour and a half. Mr. Peanutbutter guesses time flies when you’re having fun. Katrina snaps and angrily shouts "I AM NOT HAVING FUN", which interrupts the party. Katrina yells at Mr. Peanutbutter for leaving her alone. She says she asked one thing from him, and he never listens. Mr. Peanutbutter assures her he’ll never leave her alone again, but Katrina storms off saying she wants to be alone now, and tells him to have fun with his hippie liberal friends. Everyone leaves as Princess Carolyn says that the party is over. A drunk BoJack tells everyone to make this party an annual thing, and he wants to see everyone back here next year. 2004 Mr. Peanutbutter exits his closet dressed as a notebook. His wife, Jessica Biel, tells him she meant the movie "The Notebook", as she’s dreseed like Rachel McAdam's character from the movie. She’s not too bothered by this, because they’ll still look cute together. Mr. Peanutbutter says anytime he went to a Halloween party with Katrina, they always got in a big fight, but Jessica tells him she isn’t Katrina, and they’ll have fun. However, she tells him to keep her away from any mummies due to a traumatic incident from her past. They arrive at BoJack's house. Mr. Peanutbutter says that they're here for the Halloween party that he's had for the last eleven years. Princess Carolyn answers the door to find three trick or treaters. She refuses to give them anything because they are too old to be trick or treating. One of the kids pushes up his mask in protest and is revealed to be a young Todd. Because Princess Carolyn doesn't give them any candy, thirteen-year-old Todd and his friends teepee BoJack's house. Mr. Peanutbutter asks Jessica why she's afraid of Mummys. She says it's because she auditioned for The Mummy movie with Brendan Fraser and didn't get the part. BoJack doesn't have a costume so asks Princess Carolyn for help. She takes him outside and uses the toilet paper to turn him into a mummy. He approaches Jessica Biel while Mr. Peanutbutter watches in dismay. He tries to get to her before she can see BoJack but fails. Jessica yells at Mr. Peanutbutter for not keeping the mummy away. 2009 Mr. Peanutbutter is getting ready to go to a Halloween party with Diane Nguyen. Princess Carolyn answers the door and this time allows Todd to come into the party. Princess Carolyn has an epiphany while at the door realizing that she's been doing door duty for too long. She passes the box of screeners to Todd and he picks up the responsibility. BoJack complains that the cider doesn't have enough alcohol in it. Diane is upset because she has to explain her costume to everyone over and over. Mr. Peanutbutter asks if she wants to leave and she says no. Diane asks if they can go soon because being around so many famous people is making her nervous. Mr. Peanutbutter instead encourages her to go talk to other people. Diane goes up to BoJack to talk to him but he's on the phone. He puts his Mom on hold and guess what Diane's costume is right the first time. She tries to keep talking to him but he tells her that he's on the phone. She walks away and BoJack tells his mom that he wasn't talking to anyone important. Diane goes to tell Mr. Peanutbutter that she hates parties and that she's good in small groups. That it's too much pressure trying to be more fun than his ex-wives. She runs out of the house. BoJack hangs up with his mom but promises to help figure out what they're going to do for his dad's funeral. He goes back into the house to learn from Todd that the party is over. BoJack tells Todd to stick around as long as he wants. Diane apologizes for ruining another Halloween for him. Mr. Peanutbutter says she didn't but that he loves her and wants to know the real her. Diane is still upset about BoJack but Mr. Peanutbutter tells her that he won't even remember that he met her. 2018 BoJack opens the door and finds Mr. Peanutbutter standing in front of his house with Pickles Aplenty and a bunch of other people. They storm BoJack's house and BoJack is upset because every year he has this party through no fault of his own. Gina is upset because she isn't wearing a costume and BoJack is. Gina says that she's going to Rite Aid to find a costume and will be back. Diane arrives having forgotten about the party. Princess Carolyn answers the door and Diane walks in. Diane says that she's just here to drop off pages for BoJack. BoJack asks the group who remembers the time that one woman freaked out because she saw a mummy. Mr. Peanutbutter says that that was his ex-wife. BoJack says that he's brought a lot of wives and girlfriends over the years. BoJack says he has to go run the costume contest and Mr. Peanutbutter can't believe that they've been having this party since 1993. Pickles tells him that that's the year she was born. Diane wants to leave but is trapped between two vehicles. Todd says that one of those vehicles is his car. He tosses her the keys and tells her to take it for a spin. Pickles goes up to Diane and tells Diane that it's okay if she's jealous. Diane says she isn't and walks away. Mr. Peanutbutter tells Pickles that that's just Diane and that she's no fun. Pickles gets upset because Mr. Peanutbutter continues to talk about his ex-wives. Mr. Peanutbutter realizes that all of his ex's have turned bitter and cruel after being with him but can't figure out the common denominator. Diane returns and is now looking for the owner of a blue Tesla. She runs into BoJack who brings up the scene that they recently shot. Diane asks if he wants to talk about it and BoJack says no. She walks away and BoJack says that this party sucks. Pickles is dancing on the table when Mr. Peanutbutter comes to apologize for talking about his ex-wives. She says that it's fine because she is fun but then suddenly starts crying when she sees Diane. He says that they should leave but she tells him that she's having fun as she runs away from him. Diane sees Mr. Peanutbutter standing outside of the bathroom where Pickles is hiding. He tells her that he takes these amazing women and ruins them. Diane says that she isn't ruined and he says he doesn't listen. Diane says that he keeps dating people in their early twenties and that they aren't fully formed yet. He doesn't ruin these woman they just grow up. She tells him that he needs to either date older woman or grow up himself. She walks into the bathroom with Pickles. Diane tells her that she understands that it's hard to be the new girlfriend. Pickles wonders if she's a rebound. Diane says that Mr. Peanutbutter loved her for ten years and she was a rebound. She also tells Pickles that she doesn't have to worry about her because she isn't that person anymore, she is. Pickles goes back to Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane leaves. Mr. Peanutbutter suggests that they go home and hangout just the two of them. Pickles says that they are going to another party and that she never wants to grow up. Everyone leaves just as Gina finally returns with a costume. She finds BoJack lying on a table. She gets upset and goes to bed. Intro Differences * BoJack's species and the show's name are back to normal. * Mr. Peanutbutter appears dressed as his character from Philbert at the beginning of the party scene. He still wears his usual V-neck after BoJack falls into the pool. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5